Gauntlet Events
Gauntlet Events are periodically-released player fighting activities in the game, Dragons: Rise of Berk. There are small adventures and stories associated with each one, involving one or more characters from the films and TV series. Practices In Dragons: Rise of Berk, the Hooligans train and fight dragons against each other for rewards. This is called "Brawling". As a player, a selection if three dragons is pitted against another player's three dragons. Trophies and resource rewards are earned. There are different settings, each with a few cheering Vikings and other dragons. The Gauntlet events are modified from the Brawl to fit a storyline and the player goes against a series of pre-determined dragons to earn rewards and obtain an ultimate reward, typically a dragon egg or a resource. There are several small 'boss' battles along the way, and a final 'big boss' battle. Events Berk Brawler Initiation Featured Opponent: Spikeback Reward: Knocks Egg Release Date: Summer 2017 This first Gauntlet event introduces the "Berk Brawlers", a group of dragon riders from by Hiccup to help protect Berk. Each of the Dragon Riders pits their dragons against the player's dragons to test their fitness for joining the Berk Brawlers. Between a Mother and Her Eggs Featured Opponent: Hunterbolt Reward: Skrill Egg Release Date: Early September 2017 Tracking down where the Skrill egg belongs leads the player and Dragon Riders to discover connections with the Dragon Hunters. Dragon Root Mayhem Featured Opponent: Death Ride Reward: Wavewight Egg Release Date: Late September 2017 The Riders find more of the same Dragon Hunter crates like the one that held the "singing Skrill" egg from the last Gauntlet event. Only these crates are part of a smoldering Dragon Hunter shipwreck near Dragonscale Cliff. There are also crates of Dragon Root that is leaking and making the wild dragons crazed, which the player needs to fight. At first Hiccup suspects Viggo is involved, but later decides "Viggo isn't a prankster". All the player and Riders can do at that point is train for the next incident. Rush to Rescue Chicken Featured Opponent: Icebane Reward: Cockatrice Egg Release Date: October 26, 2017 - November 7, 2017 Chicken has disappeared, and Tuffnut gets the player and Astrid involved in the search. It is around Dreadfall and Astrid wonders "is there something about Dreadfall that affects wild Dragons?" The play must fight wild dragons while out searching for Chicken. Ultimately Chicken shows up with a strange chicken friend - Cockatrice. Maces, Talons, and Muzzles Featured Opponent: Trancemare Reward: Firescrapes Egg Release Date: November 14, 2017 - December 2, 2017 The Riders and the player come across "feral" dragons that are very agitated. The player must fight them. Eventually the Dragon Hunter crates and dragon root lead to none other than Drago himself. He admits he is behind the angry attacking wild dragons. To top that off, Drago also poisons Ruffnut's Trancemare, which the player has to fight. It is then taken to Berk for treatment and the player receives an egg. Bork's Treasure Adventure Featured Opponent: Reignstorm Reward: Amber resource Release Date: December 14, 2017 - January 3, 2018 As a Snoggletog gift, Johann gives Hiccup a map to the treasure of Bork the Bold, and tells Astrid about it. Much to his surprise, she wants just she and Hiccup to go on an adventure together to find the treasure. The first clue leads the pair to a tall mountain on the West of Berk, from which they see Dragon Island in flames in the distance. Along the way they encounter Dragon Root drugged dragons that must be fought. Once they arrive on Dragon Island, they see a rock with the letter "B" on it and the next clue. The second clue takes Hiccup and Astrid to Glacier Island, where they see a rock in the shape of a "B". Toothless melts the ice underneath it and reveals the third clue. Hiccup deduces the third clue is speaking of Valka's Sanctuary. There they meet Krogan, who boasts of improving the Dragon Root distillation, then sends dragons at them to fight. He wishes Hiccup a Happy Snoggletog and disappears. After he leaves, Astrid and Hiccup realize that a Dragon Hunter ship looks "shiny". This is from a dusting of refined Death Song amber. The Morning After Featured Opponent: Gustnudger Reward: Sparklestank Egg Release Date: January 10 - 19, 2018 After the festivities of Snoggletog, Gobber puts the player to work cleaning up the mess and chasing away "feral" dragons. He finds a Gobsucker egg and gives it to the player. Berk at Work Featured Opponent: Axewing Reward: Amber resource Release Date: January 27 - 31, 2018 Gobber appears again and puts the player to work check "all the outposts and islands." The player encounters "feral" dragons to fight. Incident: Recruit Training Featured Opponent: Spikeback Reward: Irongaze Egg Release Date: February 10 - 19, 2018 The Twins have been instructed to train new recruits, but skip out on the duty and rely on the player to do so. The player fight dragons to train new Brawlers, receiving Irongaze as a thank you gift from the twins. Crisis: Dragon Root Growth Featured Opponent: Reignstorm Reward: Card Pack Release Date: February 27, 2018 - March 13, 2018 Fishlegs finds more Dragon Root growing on the Isle of Berk, and relies on the player to subdue all the effected dragons. The player does this by fighting them. Drill: Patrol Pursuit Featured Opponent: Trancemare Reward: Cavern Crasher Egg Release Date: March 19, 2018 - March 24, 2018 Astrid gives the player a mission to defeat some Dragon Hunters and Dragon Root infected dragons. The hunters are not seen and instead battles a few feral dragons. Astrid then gives the player a Cavern Crasher egg, thanking him/her for the help. Incident: Dragon Snatching Featured Opponent: Axewing Reward: Polished Amber Resource Release Date: March 30, 2018 - April 10, 2018 When Dragon Hunters go to Valka's Sanctuary to capture juvenile dragons, Hiccup seeks out the player's help in stopping them. The player then battles several dragons, which were supposedly enslaved by the Hunters. After defeating all of them, Hiccup congratulates the player for protecting an entire genration and gives him/her polished amber as a recompense. Crisis: Trader Protection Featured Opponent: Icebane Reward: Spring's Shadow Egg Release Date: April 16, 2018 - April 30, 2018 The player is tasked to guard an unnamed trader's ship by the Twins. In actuality the Twins were supposed to do this job, but they pawn it off on the player. The player fights off many dragons. It is never specified why they are attacking the trader's ship. In the end, the player receives a Small Shadow egg, which was also the cargo. It is not revealed why a trading ship was carrying a dragon egg. Drill: Berk Census Featured Opponent: Death Ride Reward: Junior Tuffnut jr. Egg Release Date: May 9, 2018 - May 13, 2018 Fishlegs gives the player the job of counting the wild dragons of Berk for a census. While the player does so, he/she needs to fight the dragons in the Brawl mode. At the end, the player receives from Fishlegs a Gronckle egg as a recompense for the time spent fighting dragons. Incident: Edge Supply Run Featured Opponent: Gustnudger Reward: Polished Amber Resource Release Date: May 19, 2018 - May 28, 2018 Astrid gives the player the task to deliver some supplies to Dragon's Edge, warning him/her of the wild dragons along the way. The player then has to fight several wild dragons until he/she arrives at the Edge. There, Astrid congratulates the player and offers him/her polished amber as a reward for helping out. Crisis: Hunter Ambush Featured Opponent: Spikeback Reward: Stonewall Egg Release Date: June 4, 2018 - June , 2018 Hiccup decides to preemptively attack Dragon Hunters around the Archipelago. The player then battles dragons and acquires loot such as card packs and amber. At completion Hiccup give the player a Thunderpede egg - Stonewall. Drill: Berk Guard Featured Opponent: Eclipser Reward: Singetail Egg Release Date: June 27, 2018 - July 1, 2018 Hiccup puts Ruffnut and Tuffnut in charge of guarding Berk, but they pass the duty to the player, just like they did before. The player then has to fight several wild dragons that are attacking Berk, in order to protect the island. At the end, the twins are surprised that the player managed to complete the job and give him/her a Singetail egg, assuring that they didn't steal it. Incident: Ingredient Hunt Featured Opponent: Icebane Reward: Card Pack Release Date: July 6, 2018 - July 16, 2018 Fishlegs sends the player out on a mission to collect supplies. At the end, he congratulates the player, jokingly saying that the resources are enough until the twins' next mischief. Crisis: Hunter Sabotage Featured Opponent: Defender Rumblehorn Reward: Aurvandil Egg Release Date: July 21, 2018 - August When several Dragon Huntets try to escape from Berk, they send wild dragons against the Dragon Riders to buy themselves time. Astrid tasks the player with getting past the dragons and recapture the hunters. After the player does so, Astrid congratulates him/her and gives the player a Thunderclaw egg, specifically Aurvandil. Drill: Scout Scatter Featured Opponent: Fangmaster Reward: Polished Amber Release Date: August 13, 2018 - August 19, 2018 When Hiccup notices Dragon Hunters moving north, he asks the player for help in fighting them. The player then has to battle several wild dragons. At the end, Hiccup express his concern over the captured dragons, hoping to free them in the future. He then gives the player polished amber as a reward of winning the battles. Incident: Draftee Development Featured Opponent: Hunterbolt Reward: Triple Stryke Egg Release Date: August 24, 2018 - September 3, 2018 Yet again, the Twins pawn off their chores onto the player, rewarding him/her with a Triple Stryke egg at the end. Crisis: Dragon Root Risk Featured Opponent: Eclipser Reward: Belchfast Egg Release Date: September 8, 2018 - September 23, 2018 Fishlegs warm the player about a new Dragon Root growing on Berk, and asks the player for help in removing it. While doing this, the player has to fight wild dragons affected by Dragon Root. At the end, Fishlegs congratulates the player and gives him/her a Submaripper egg as a reward. Trivia *In "Bork's Treasure Adventure", Hiccup references "Death Song Amber". However, in Dragons: Rise of Berk, the Death Song was released as the name of an individual Slithersong. *In "Drill: Berk Census", Rumpus' egg appears on the event graphic, however, a purple Gronckle egg is the reward (Junior Tuffnut Jr.). *In "Incident: Ingredient Hunt", the in-game advertiser has a typo, showing "Incident: Edge Supply Run" as a title. Site Navigation Category:Events Category:Events on Berk Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk